The Huntress slave
by PJOFanRealz
Summary: What happens when annabeth dies?what will Percy do without her?What happens when no more villains to fight?will Percy want god ship?
1. Chapter 1

This story will be based after the HoO (annabeth is dead) and i will be writing as if he is sad and is wanting to die but becomes Artemis slave and will do anything to forget the pain of her death and try to find new love


	2. chapter 2

I hope you guys like what's going on.

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Percy Pov **

On Olympus Percy is standing before the gods wanting to die and forget all that has happened to him and losing the love of his life…Annabeth

"Percy why do you want to die "asked Poseidon

"I lost her dad I lost Annabeth "said Percy

"Son I am so sorry you must be feeling so bad"

"OF COUSRE YOU OF ALL GODS WOULD KNOW HOW THIS FEELS FATHER"

"Son calm down its ok"

"NO IT'S NOT FATHER GOOD LET ME DIE AND FORGET THIS"

Zeus coughs and asks Percy if he wants to be his daughters slave

"Alright it's a little better than going to hell and putting up with hades"

Hades yells "I HEARD THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH"

Ares throws a sword at Hades and he shuts up

Artemis says "whoa whoa whoa why in hades does he need to by my slave dad?"

"Because you are one of the few gods who will not kill him in 5 minutes"

Percy lowers his head and walks over behind Artemis throne and sits on the ground

After the meeting Percy follows Artemis to her chariot and sits on the seat

While in midair she told him that he would be and always be sleeping in her tent

In his mind he was kind of happy that he could see the moon queen without anything but a night robe on

She kicks his soft part hard and says that she does not wear just a night robe and that she will know what he thinks

Percy's says "are you serious I can't think anything without you knowing?!

"yup so don't be thinking about my certain parts for I will never love any man"

Percy tests this out and thinks about her virgin part and she thinks "wow this kid knows what makes me mad"

"So where we going?"

"We are going to one of my camps."

"wait you got more then one?"

"no i wish i did but i don't Percy."

"you know all the tittles i been given one of them i am surprised you picked for me...

"the god of sex one that what you mean?"

"yea that what i meant"

"Percy i would never make you be that i denied it but the goddess of love made Zeus do that"

"so we can agree on one thing we need to kill that bitch soon"

"of course i really hate her for killing annabeth right before me"

**ALRIGHT NEXT CHAPTER SOON R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**R&R**

(1 year times skip)

Percy Pov.

I was sitting in my room in Artemis tent which was like as big as a mortal football field which just means it huge anyways I was playing on a computer and Artemis came into my room and was wearing one of her nightgowns and she looked about as pissed off as a moon goddess can be and as smoking got as ever...wait i just called her hot DAMN YOU APHRODITE!

PERCY! What are you doing?

Uhhhhh nothing…I am just playing on my computer why Percy you're a god you know you can travel by wind and flash places as the god of swordsman ship and like a hundred other titles.

378 titles actually AND HALF OF IT IS NONSENSE!

Percy don't you dare raise your voice at me again remember your my slave.

Ugh I remember that's the title I don't like the most.

Percy you chose that you could be either my slave or Aphrodite's slave.

Be the goddess of love and beauty's slave no way in hades would I ever do that!

Percy you thinking about Annabeth again?

You can tell? I am also thinking about what happened my first night I was awake at camp half blood

**FLASHBACK**

I was just sleeping in my bed when I heard a knock on my door in the middle of the night I got up to see who it was at 1:30 in the morning and saw a certain daughter of wisdom at the door wearing only her PJs

Percy….I need some help and I think you can help me with this….

Uhhhhh what could that be Annabeth?

Percy I need you to have sex with me.

WHAT!?

You don't want to help me don't you?

Annabeth we just meet I don't want to ruin our friendship please

So yes or no?

Umm sure

good now in the bed or shower?

whatever you want i dont care

well then how about this *she points to the bed*

*a smile goes across my face*

alright

*4 hours later*

Annabeth I think you should go your siblings will start to wonder why you're gone

Yea thanks Percy

so again tonight?

sure

wait put some cloths on before you go back i think Malcolm may know what you did if you come back in nothing

very funny he would tell Athena

then she would kill me and start a war with my dad

yea alright wait one more kiss

no seaweed brain

awwww

**END FLASHBACK**

I remember that Percy I was proud you found some sappiness from what your prophecy would be

So what can I do for you Artemis?

Well I was wondering if you could do to me what you did to Annabeth.

You…want…me-e-e…..to-o have it with…..you-u-?

Artemis you're a virgin goddess not to mention a man hater!

Percy goddesses can only be a virgin goddess for so long or they will fade and never come back from the fade

Are you telling me if I don't do it with you, you will fade forever?

And as my slave you will come with me

SAY WHAT!?

So as your master also I order you to do it with me.

But….but….but I…I…I...I-…..

Percy I swear to Zeus I will torture you every day if you don't do it with me

Alright

Good *I push Percy on the bed and start making out with him*

Omg…

**ALRIGHT GUYS PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME ALSO LEMON SCENE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH OR SOONER DEPENDING ON MY REVIEWS**

**I love cliffhangers btw **

**As always guys be good and have a good holiday season**

**Remember R&R**


End file.
